Darkness Did Find
by 13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13
Summary: They say his blade is as black as the night itself; that his hair shines like the silver of the moon, and his armor shines like the stars of the sky. They also say he fights like the raven engraved upon his chest plate. He is known as 'The Night Raven,' and is to be feared. They say… his heart is a heart of courage. But some say, he has a heart only of fear and weakness itself.
1. What is heard is said to none

**The first few chapters will be slow, boring, and basically containing mainly information to bring you up to step with what I have planned. So bear with me, within the next three chapters pace will increase, and we will see some action! Just a warning: Blood, torture, war scenes etc. you get it.**

'They say his blade is as black as the night itself; that his hair shines like the silver of the moon, and his armor shines like the stars of the sky. They also say he fights like the raven engraved upon his chest plate. He is known as 'The Night Raven,' and is to be feared. They say… his heart is a heart of courage. But some say, he has a heart only of fear and weakness itself.'

There is a war looming upon us in the distant horizon. It was thick within the air of the Hyrule, so thick it could suffocate even the most innocent and peaceful things that the world first sees before its eyes crudely are opened to reality. The death and horrors of war are like the Angel of Death passing over the land wreaking havoc to all those in its path except for a few fortunate souls who outwit and in their knavery and cleverness cling to the fortune that they have stolen from the darkest recesses of the earth.

Our Hyrule is strong and ready, experienced and knowing of the consequences of the blackness of war, but courageous in a way that the men and women of Hyrule would cast themselves headfirst into any danger to protect their way of life and their country. We are lucky, to have such loyal people, people who know no end to sacrificing themselves in anyway possible. They fear nothing, but yet they fear everything. Therefore developing an inner sense of balance and purity, a blessing and gift passed from the Great Hylia herself.

There's nothing more I can do. What will happen will happen. I'm only 15… True, I'm adorned with the burden of the Triforce of Wisdom, but we have not quite been "mutually in sync" as of recent. God! I don't want to hurl headfirst into a war-wrecked kingdom!

The young girl of 15 huffed as she laid her head in her arms, placed on the balcony railing. The evening breezes came into o the richly decorated room, and the sun's light melted and spread itself across the floor.

A knock at the door, "Your Majesty? May I enter?" a voice resonated from behind the thick, hand crafted oak doors.

"Of course Impa, enter please." The Majesty answered walking back into her open room. Impa opened the door and turned to face the girl.

"What is that sullen, cranky, teenage look doing on our face?" Impa joked, "It'll give you acne! And goddesses know 'The Princess Zelda' couldn't possibly be blemished and imperfect in any way!"

"Thanks Impa." Zelda replied, sarcastically, yet a smile did appear on her face. "What is needed of me?"

"Good question. You won't like this, but you have to deal with it. There is an emergency council meeting being assembled now in the Grand Throne room. Your father and the council request you." Impa said, her disposition darkening.

"Troubles with Ariat I presume."

"Exactly. King Dresden has sent a letter of refusal to our attempts at peace. You will hear more of it at the meeting, we must go." Impa finished.

The pair exited into the marble floored hallways, filled with tapestries and high gothic style windows, high in the air, filtering in the light from the almost set sun.

"You know Impa, it sounded more as if you were trying to avoid the subject of the letter from Ariat, rather than making sure we were on time."

"My Dear Princess Zelda. Intuitive, precautious, and wise art thou!" Zelda began to laugh, yet Impa was not done, "Must you always rat me out? Some places are not for me to speak, but you speak everywhere, and expect all to follow! Naïve, naïve, my little flower, but to each their own, eh?" Zelda was now laughing out loud trying to hold herself together.

"Well said my friend, my guardian, my foe!" Zelda retorted.

"Touché Princess." Impa replied back. "You always seem to hold me at a draw theses days do you not? I remember the times where I would always win, but now, you are growing wise, stronger, and by-the-by more stubborn every day I know you!"

"Then let it be, Impa, for one day I shall best you and you shall not see it coming your way!" Zelda replies with confidence in her tone, yet joking all the same.

"I will dread to see that day, Princess." Impa said. Silence followed the pair as they proceeded up the left grand staircase to the throne room.

"You remember and have practiced all that I have taught you, correct?" Impa asked, more serious now than before.

"Of course Impa, how could I disgrace you in such a way! It is a part of me!"

"I only meant that your lessons and learned material may be tested of you."

"You don't think…"

"It is what I think exactly. Rumor is that the unborn heir of her late highness, Queen Grace, actually might have been born before she died. But that is just rumor. Yet, if there were to be an heir, boy or girl, King Dresden would push the poor soul into the fray without hesitation, and knowing your father, he will not want to be shown up, and since you are the only heir, stupid as this is, he may send you to battle as well. But do not mention this to him, you weren't supposed to know as of yet." Impa cut her off.

"That can't possibly be! She died at the end of 7 months pregnant, too soon before an heir could be born, and she died of the plague, not early child birth!" Zelda retorted, worry building up quickly as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Just as I said, it is only a rumor. And do not underestimate yourself Princess, you are stronger and wiser than you take yourself for." Impa reached for the door.

"Thank you Impa."

"Anytime, your Majesty," Impa said as she opened the door and bowed, flourishing her arm and hand out to the side jokingly but sincerely to the future queen of Hyrule.

The Princess of Hyrule entered into the Grand Throne room, greeted by the council as they all stood in unison, tradition when royalty entered the room. Zelda proceeded to her seat, a large ornate chair placed on the opposite side of the table from the King, but at a head.*

The council was seated once the princess took her place at the table. Taking a quick look about her, she saw the quills, inkbottles, and papers spread about in what was considered an orderly way by some. Impa took her place at Zelda's right side, stoic faced, hands folded behind her back and a passive stance with weight evenly placed on both feet.

"What is said is heard, what is heard is said to none, and to none the matter that which is not theirs." The King began.

"And to which is not theirs the matter is held to whom has heard, even at the knock upon Death's Door." The council including the princess finished.

"All of those present in this room are aware of the tensions with the land of Ariat. Many times we have tried for peace, but I am afraid, our attempts have been in vain. The King Dresden of Ariat, the second spouse to her late Majesty, Queen Grace, stepfather to the late heir of Ariat, whose predecessor was the late King Derik, biological father of the unborn heir to the throne, and sole ruler of Ariat and the Araitian peoples during our Silver Age, has sent a formal response to our peace treaty. What was simply stated is this:

'Peace is not possible, war is inevitable.'

Despite the laughable immaturity of this response, we are to expect a declaration of war within a few days, and are to prepare our land of Hyrule for a full-waged war against the Araitians. We are brought here today at the hour of the sun's setting to begin to prepare our country for the worst, and to the best of our abilities." The King explained. "Continuing. Also in awareness, is the rumor that has been circulating about the unborn heir of Queen Grace and King Derik; the possibility of the rightful heir to the throne of Ariat to be alive may seem completely absurd to most everyone in this room. Yet, with past investigations and observances, with help of a few who will not be named, information has come about for the possibility that the child is in fact, alive. This information is not yet proven correct and may not be until the war has begun, for the three who were grave enough to seek and find this information for us have also given us their lives in doing so. If there is to be an heir, I am sure we all expect to King Dresden to throw them into the fray without hesitation. Additionally, we have received word that there is in progress a highly trained and skillful sect of the army, numbering only 49 strong. Though the numbers are small, they have been marked as deadly, merciless, and elite killers."

Everyone was rolling the possibilities in their heads, and the princess was keen to see Impa shift slightly when the three un-named were pronounced dead; yet, she was not keen to see the direct eye contact from her father to Impa as that subject was breached. She dismissed the shift as nothing.

"Lord Ethan, would you begin our military standing please?" The King asked, rubbing a beginning headache at the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Ethan said with a bow of his head to the king then to the princess before he began. "Ariat has an estimated 60,000 men, equaling 6 legions of 10,000 men strong each. The information on where these troupes are to be placed is not yet known, but we expect them to be spread out from a split force left at the castle and the other half in the forest, then the rest spread out from the forest entrance to South Ariat Field. The 49 elites are to be expected as the most mobile of the troupes and probably will be extremely difficult to track. Our Hyrule has an accounted 65,100 men, with 12 legions of 5,000 men each. Due to numbers, it has been reduced to 6 legions of 10,050 men for each. Spread from a single legion split guarding the castle and town, to the other half guarding the entrances onto our island.* The other 5 legions will be spread from Kakariko to the West, North and East Hyrule Fields, and the Lake Hylia area. The other 100 are to be the best fighters from the whole army, and are to be trained in the art of cavalry and polished into our own elite force. The army is equipped with the traditional Hylian soldier's attire: leather under-armor; black, a purple tunic with chainmail underneath, and breastplates and gauntlets marked with the Harkinian Code of Arms. Swords will range from long to gladius, depending on the troupes and their abilities. Shields will be the traditional tall shields with the code of arms engraved as well. Geography wise, we do have some disadvantages and some great advantages in our favor as well. Hopefully, with some brainstorming, the defense team will be able to get around these problems and bring Ariat to its knees." Ethan finished, cocky though he was; he had experience and knew what he was doing.

"Thank you Lord Ethan, most insightful. Lord Alric, will you give us some history of the geographical make-up of Ariat." The King asked.

"Of course, your Majesty, thank you." Alric began, bowing in the same fashion as Lord Ethan. "Ariat lies in the area of land where the province of Ordon once existed before the second civil war. During the 20 years war, the rebels managed to conquer the province, and to end the bloodshed, King Robert the 2nd negotiated with the leaders of the rebellion and in turn, ended the war. With the war ended, the now South Ariat Field, once South Hyrule Field, was lost, as well as the once Kakariko Gorge, now the Divide of King Diaganis, and of course, the provinces of Faron and Ordon. The Divide is a flat and relatively flat area, while South Ariat Field is riddled with two lakes and sparse trees. Faron is covered in thick forests and sided by mountains, and inner old Ordon is relatively flat, surrounded by forests and sided by mountains and a lake. Currently, the forests and mountains are the biggest obstacles for our armies, as most Hylians are unaccustomed to these terrains. The best chances are for our forces to focus attacks into the Divide, the East Hyrule Field, and aim for South Ariat Field then continue through Ariat woods to the overtake the citadel." Alric finished, clearly little time to create anything, but what he had was well enough considering the circumstances.

"Thank you, Lord Alric. Lady Veronica, would you please present current foreign standings?" The King asked.

"As you please, your Highness!" Veronica said with her usual zest. Zelda had always liked her, she was kind, sensible, witty, and could hold a quite intelligent conversation.

"The civil disputes from the 20 years war left most of the outlaying countries and allies of ours dispersed in the choice sides to take on the matter. The country of Vivia, Luandiea, and Tyronae remain allied with Hyrule, though the strongest relationship is with Vivia, while Luandiea and Tyronae remain more distant and indifferent. Vivia has pledged to come to our defense if we call upon them, while Luandiea claims that they will come if there is desperate need, but Tyronae says they will remain neutral "for it is not their country's problem." Forsythia and Umbria side with Kind Dresden and Ariat; Forsythia will stop at nothing to rain hell upon Hyrule, considering our country's darker past with them. Umbria is like-wise to the former. The Gerudo and the country of Stanislav will remain neutral and will not involve themselves in the goings of Ariat, Hyrule, and each country's allies. Others like Amanad and Waker are too far outlaying and cannot enter Hyrule without crossing boarders of other countries and causing major disputes. Though the Gerudo and Stanislavians remain neutral, we need to keep a close eye on them." Veronica finished, her improvisational skills always there and sharp as can be. Zelda knew she made most of the speech on the spot, for her speech is much more colorful than what was presented.

"Lady Veronica, thank you." The King finished.

"All in good time, my friends, I wish to reconvene on the morrow. Then, I wish to hear financial placements, foreign allies within Hyrule's provinces, weaponry, logistics, statistics, etc. We convene at the hour of one." The King stated. He was distracted, something was on his mind and only a few could tell; Veronica, Zelda, Impa, and the Lord Rizohn."Let us finish. What is said is heard, what is heard is said to none, and to none the matter of which is not theirs."

"And to which is not theirs the matter is held to whom has heard, even at the knock upon Death's Door." The council was finished for the time being. A few stood up and began to speak with one another, but the Princess and her father remained seated, both deep in thought in different worlds. Impa was waiting, contemplating, and Veronica was watching to see how this played out. Rizohn had left rather quickly, and that was only noticed by Ethan.

Seconds ticked by as the five watched the set of events unfold, Veronica leaned back against her chair, arms crossed, Zelda sat staring at the table, eyes livid with thought. Impa stared from under her brow at the King's next move, not taking her eyes off Zelda, and curiously watching Veronica out of her right corner. She was waiting patiently, rolling a few possibilities over in her mind. The king stared at his daughter playing with a small golden locket in his left hand, elbow propped on his throne, right arm relaxed, but tense with the rest of his body in thought. A minute passed, and the princess made the first move. Abruptly, she sprang from her chair and rushed out the room, this Ethan noticed as well with a mutter "what's with everyone.." and the movement of the princess broke the stupor. Veronica raised her brow and her eyes followed the retreating princess, as did the king. Impa gave nothing but a glance, knowing she was up to something she would hear about at a later time. The King sat back in his chair and straitened himself. Three were left. The King broke it next.

"I wish to speak to Impa alone." Everyone left, Veronica slowly and reluctantly, Ethan without second thought, and two remained.

"You know what I wish to cover." The King said once everyone was gone, even the guards.

"Yes, your majesty. I do." Impa replied. She had guessed right, and it was time to see what other crazy shit he was gonna pull.

"Well then, begin." He sat back, prepared to stay hours if it took that long.

_13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13_

**Thats chapter one for ya! sorry i have completely trashed the old few tries. yea. i finally got it where i want it tho! so thats good. hopefully every two to 3 weeks for new updates. depends, i go to a crazy hard high school. Homework is 24/7, then try putting track and field in there, as well as dance, singing, acting, and horseback-riding in ther. busy bean. ANYways. comment and review! it helps trust me! i only write if i get feedback! serious. bye! ill see you soon!**

***but at a head=Head of a table. ends, no one else sits by them**

***twilight princess=castle is surrounded by water as well as town, so="Island"**


	2. Better to ask for forgiveness

* Ariat vs. Araitian (Ariat is the name of the country that resides where Ordon was originally located. Araitian is used when referring to the culture and/or nationality of Ariat. The 'a' and the 'i' is switched to create a smoother sound.)

Ariat: arh-**ee**-aht **(hard 'e' sound) just say 'e'**

Araitian- Ahr-**aa**-she-ean **(hard 'a' sound) just say 'a'**

I got the name idea from my horseback riding jacket brand 'Ariat.' Nine years of jumping and equitation, woo!

**13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13**

The books were strewn about on the hand stitched and embroidered comforters, some laying open with their pages set to random, others stacked at odd angles on top of each other. Mixed in with the books and comforter, papers with newly dried ink upon them were either crumpled, or set aside in an un-orderly pile. In this sea of papers and books and comforters lay the sleeping princess, dozing face-first upon a book of Araitian history. She was still adorned with regal clothing of the night before, yet free of her headpiece and ear clutches.* Her dark brown hair with blond highlights was pulling free of its intricate braid, the ribbons already thrown to the floor in annoyance, one tip splattered with black ink splotches.

The sun had risen on the eastern horizon and little light entered the west-facing room, but the brightening sky was turning its intense blue little by little, creating a glare upon the thoroughly polished marble floors. A knock upon the oaken door resounded through the clam silence. The princess did not stir. The person on the other side of the door knocked again, and this time the princess began to stir, but she did not wake. Out of patience, the door swung open with a whoosh and a loud bang, making the princess jump awake completely startled from sleep. The princess looked at the intruder angry at first for barging in, but seeing who it was, calmed before looking confused at their stance.

"Impa, may I help you this lovely morning?" The princess asked with one eyebrow raised, taking in the Shiekah's stern stance and glare. Impa stood feet apart, hands on hips and a scowl on her usually staid and expressionless face. Silence lasted for a few second more, before Impa finally replied.

"We will begin training. Now." Impa said, pausing in-between her first sentence and command. Zelda's eyebrows scrunched together as she opened her mouth to ask something, but Impa interrupted her. "No questions. Get out of bed and dressed. We begin in ten minutes."

"Impa…" Zelda began.

"NO questions, comments, or complaints." Impa sharply replied, closing the door and going about Zelda's room, opening her wardrobe and pulling out training clothing, and setting it down in the attached changing room. Zelda, after hearing this, shut her mouth right up and begrudgingly pulled herself off of her bed to begin to get ready. She proceeded to the dressing room, pulling the hinged wooden middle-door to the other side of the wall. (I don't know what its called, but its like the changing screen with the hinged boards/paper thingy, but this one is attached to a wall, stops 9 inches above the ground and 9 inches before the ceiling. Therefore, 'middle-door.')

"Why the rush?" Zelda asked as she began to get dressed.

"Because I said so." Impa said curtly, going through the drawers full of hairpieces and brushes and perfumed oils for the body and the hair.

"Real explanatory." Zelda replied sarcastically. "Come on Impa, spill it please."

"Your father wishes it, and wants you to have full use and ability in your skills." Impa replied, still rummaging through the drawers at full speed.

Zelda stopped her movements before asking, "Is it his wish that I get sent to the battlefield?"

Impa took her time before replying, "That is validated information as of yet, and is only known to your father. I know nothing, only that his wish of me is to train you and give you some discipline and obedience, so when someone requests you to ask no questions, give no comments, and give no complaints, you will shut your mouth."

Zelda made a mocking face at Impa before uttering under he breath, "Cranky is as cranky does," before beginning to mock Impa again, pretending to be her, talking and moving her lips silently as she began to get ready once again.

"If you would be so kind as to hurry Princess, you are nearing an even harder lesson for today because we will be late if you don't speed it up, and I have places to be." Impa said, placing what she needed out of the drawers onto the dresser's top. As she finished with this, Zelda stepped out from the changing room, clad in cream, side stitch-up pants, half covered by thin, brown, leather boots adorned with silver buckles, tightened to as far as they could go comfortably with still allowing full range of motion. She wore a navy blue hoodie with a triangular lace-down in the back, pulling the shirt to fit her body. She also wore leather gloves, with wraps for her forearms that matched her boots. Her tangled and un-brushed hair was in a large puffy clump as she sat down, ready for Impa to braid it just like she had always done.

Impa began her work on the tangled rat's nest of hair that the princess wore on top of her head, making Zelda cringe slightly at the pain from the sharp tugs at the roots of her hair.

"I'm sorry if I seem sharp this morning." Impa replied, expressionless, but meaning her apology while she continued to hack at Zelda's hair, applying some oil to help detangle it.

"Do not worry Impa, all is forgiven." Zelda replied, all tensions from earlier dissipating in a split second.

"Now, I'm afraid to, but I have to ask." Impa began. "What have you concocted this time with yet another one of your infamous all-night study session."

"That is going to take a while to explain." Zelda started as Impa began the fishtail braid, trying to subdue the princess's unruly hair.

"Start with the basis of the topic." Impa suggested.

"Ariat of course." Zelda replied.

"More specifically about Ariat."

"The lineage of the royal family."

"The possibility of the heir and any odd things or flaws with dates about King Derek and Queen Grace and Dresden?"

"Exactly."

"Your braid is done, we'll talk on our way." Impa said as she left the room to be cleaned by the maids. Zelda followed suit.

"So, King Derek died shortly after the announcement that Queen Grace was pregnant, correct?" Zelda began as the pair briskly walked down the marble hallways beginning to warm with the morning light.

"Yes, as I am aware." Impa said trying to see where Zelda was going to be going with this.

"A week before his untimely death that no one knows the cause of, Dresden was introduced to the royal family. We all know he is a power hungry freak of nature that would like nothing more than to rule the world, right?" Zelda started to put pieces together, as did Impa on where she was going with this.

"You aren't suggesting that Kind Derek was murdered by Dresden?" Impa questioned, intrigued.

"He or a mercenary of some sort." Zelda said. "In the book _The Day the King Died_ by one of his personal body guards, the soldier recounted upon the day Dresden was introduced to King Derek. He describes that at the feast held in the honor of the nobles, and the new nobles of welcomed from foreign countries, Dresden appeared stiff and jealous almost, in a way. He looked upon Kind Derek as if he wanted to throttle his neck when no one was looking. He constantly flirted with Queen Grace, complimenting her and congratulating her. Then when King Derek was found dead on his throne at two in the morning, he never left Queen Grace's side. He also described that Dresden appeared happy at times almost at the funeral. And not a month later, he and Queen Grace were married." Zelda continued. "When this book was first released, only a few nobles carried it. But a visiting noble from Hyrule, Rizohn, I believe was able to get his hands on a copy, a week before all the books were collected, burned, and when the soldier was found dead, hanging upside down in the dungeons with his throat slit open and a large 'G' written on his forehead." Zelda finished as she and Impa walked through the doors to the training grounds.

"Interesting. Hold your thoughts for a minute." Impa said as she went to the stone benches, reaching for the training knives laid out previous to their arrival by servants. She handed Zelda the traditional curved blade used by the Shiekah, while she picked up a spear typically seen at the front lines. "We will begin with a simple one-on-one duel to see what kind of shape you're in. You may continue your discussion as we do so."

Both women took their stances, Zelda, low and balanced, Impa, stout standing and wide but powerful like the front line warriors. Zelda sprang first, directing a simple maneuver but using it to see how Impa would move and react, watching and analyzing her opponent before really beginning to attack.

"So, after this happened, Queen Grace lived for 6 months more. She was rarely seen anymore, and King Dresden had full control over the government and country. This is when tensions began to slope downward with Ariat and Hyrule. He made bold attempts at Kakariko and Lake Hylia. My father, of course, retaliated and took back the areas. In a bit of a harsh matter, turning the situation even more sour than before. This went on until a month before Queen Grace died. She was now 7 months pregnant, not six. This took me a while to figure out, as popular belief suggests that a month before her death she was only 6 months pregnant. During this last month of her life, he started to take an odd interest and attention in her. He was seen walking around with her, buying her things, and building expensive gardens for her as well. Then, in what was known to be the last week of her life, she wasn't seen at all outdoors or even outside her room. Only three maids were allowed in and out of her room, as well as Dresden. When her death was announced, not a day later the three maids were found dead in the same way as the soldier, each with a 'G' on their forehead. Dresden paid no heed to them, and only focused on power from there on out. But before the maids were killed, a letter was written from one of the maids to her fiancé in Hyrule. Her name was Ariana, a Hylian born in Kakariko, but moved to Ariat for work to save up for her wedding. The letter addressed to Drendel of Kakariko states some strange things." Zelda said in between breaths and blows and blocks. "She said that King Dresden was acting oddly, like he was in pain, and Queen Grace was completely delirious, and barely even knew where and who she was. The only thing she said was 'Derek, Derek! Where's my Derek!' Three days after this began, she apparently went into early labor. She was only a little over eight months pregnant at the time, and the medics said she and the child would both die due to circumstances. She said the child was born seven weeks early, and was quite small. The child was apparently born alive, and was a boy. She also stated that Queen Grace died before she got to see him, she only uttered what was to be his name before she passed. After that, they were rushed out of the room when Dresden entered, and they heard yells coming from inside, and the sound of something heavy thumping to the ground. They suspected it to be the medics, murdered. She said that her and the other two maids saw nothing of the child, the medics, Dresden before she said she had to stop writing due to her being called to the throne room."

"Do you think the child survived?" Impa said as she thrusted the spear forward as Zelda sidestepped and rolled forward, landing a blow to Impa's left leg before she had the chance to move due to the heaviness of the spear. The duel ended as Zelda ducked down to avoid Impa's last swing to knock her off her feet and 'checkmate ' her. Instead, Zelda pivoted her feet to face Impa, and attacked her from behind, holding her training dagger at Impa's neck.

"Good." Impa said. "You're not completely hopeless." Impa said as she and Zelda stepped away. Zelda sat on the stone bench breathing heavily and sweating, while Impa stood breathing normally and barely breaking a sweat.

"Thanks." Zelda said sarcastically.

"Get up c'mon. I'll go hard on you this time. Let's see how you do." Impa commanded, repositioning herself in a better more balanced and trained stance than before.

Zelda reluctantly stood up and readied herself low and balanced once again. Impa lunged first with full force and from Zelda's weaker side.

"One thing though, Princess. The medics said that the child was to not survive, right?" Zelda nodded yes as she rolled sideways out of range from Impa's downward thrust. "If they said that, how do we know the child survived?" Impa asked, swinging the spear in a circular motion in between her hands, knocking Zelda in the back of her knee with the neck of the spear as she tried lunge in sideways to land a blow to Impa's right shoulder. "Clearly, the chances for the seven-week early child are very slim, especially in the hands of Dresden especially." Impa said as she managed to catch Zelda's left arm and flip her over onto her back, and hold the tip of her spear at her heart.

"Touché." Zelda responded as she lay with the wind knocked out of her.

"Get up. You know the drill when you lose." Impa said placing her spear down.

Zelda groaned as she began to get up slowly and reluctantly. Impa and Zelda began jogging around the three mile garden and training path.

"Yes, but don't you think he would be smart enough to do anything he could in his power to save the child so he could have an heir? He isn't immortal." Zelda said as they passed fountains and statues of past rulers, surrounded by flowers and bushes and benches with guards taking their patrols.

"But what could he do? He killed the medics that could have saved the child by some crazy and nearly impossible miracle." Impa reasoned.

"Magic maybe?" Zelda suggested.

"Perhaps, but Dresden isn't known to have that particular blessing, and no one from Termina has really been known to have the ability either. And Araitian magic users aren't the most sophisticated." Impa argued.

"True, but then that leaves barely anything to explain the possibility for survival of the child." Zelda said.

"Looks like that's your next piece of information to hunt for." Impa said as they continued their run passing working gardeners and a few noble ladies out enjoying the warming spring sun in each other's company. The silence stretched for ten minutes as Zelda ran ideas through her head and Impa began contemplating something else.

"Tell me Zelda, exactly where and how did you come by this information?" Impa asked breaking the silence as they turned at the one and half mile point, reaching the southern wall. Zelda sucked the air in through her teeth, deciding how she wanted to relay this information.

"That is a good question. A good question indeed." Zelda began, silent for a few seconds more. "Remember how lord Rizohn left so abruptly?"

"Yes I do. As well as your dramatic exit as well." Impa said.

"I went to speak to Lord Rizohn. His nephew happens to be Drendel, and Drendel had given him the letter for reasons. He also had the book written by the soldier as well. He had been there at that feast the week before King Derek died." Zelda finished, knowing she had said too much.

"Interesting," was Impa's only reply as the continued the rest of their run in silence. Once they reached training grounds Impa told Zelda to stretch before she went to change, and said that she had the rest of the day to herself because she had things to do. Zelda happily obliged and sat down, resting in the spring sun.

Impa stormed into the castle, rushing towards the second floor, brushing off the nobles that freaked at her sweaty and inappropriate dress for the part of the castle she was in. She kept rushing through, rounding corners until she reached her destination, completely disregarded the guards trying to stop her as she barged through the door. Slamming the door behind her, she turned around fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed at the unsurprised Lord Rizohn.

"Impa please, she would have found out either way, it was inevitable. It was better to give her the leads than to let her hunt and pester people for weeks. It is better to ask for forgiveness than for permission as you very well know."

"Do you understand what kind of position you put yourself in? As well as Zelda?" She sharply retorted in a quieter voice, cooling down from her last outburst. "We have no idea who you can trust right now, and that 15 year old girl loves to talk, and talk she will. If word gets out that she knows more than the whole council, and that the information came from you, I can guarantee you, that attempts will be made on both of your lives, only after they have what information they want. We have no idea who is for which side Rizohn! Three possibilities makes things harder than two."

"I'm aware Impa. But it was better to give her the leads than to let her get into a situation that is literally impossible to get her out of unscathed with her gallivanting around naively asking everyone what they know! Trust me please, it was the safer route."

"You do realize she fully believes the heir is alive, and will bring this up with other council members, especially Veronica and Ethan? You're lucky I can take care of this situation."

"I never underestimated your abilities Impa. I knew what I was doing."

"You could have at least told me Rizohn."

"It is better to ask for forgiveness than for permission."

"Very well. Good day." Impa said as she stormed out of the room, leaving Rizohn to his thoughts as she went to seek out the princess.

**13to-be-and-to-not-be13**

**Well, that ends that chapter! Sorry it was such a late update guys!**

***Zelda actually does not have pierced ears, they're akin to the little clip-on like earrings, and so I called them ear clutches instead.**

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**

**-BEAN**


	3. Es tut mir Leid

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It really does mean a lot to me and helps me to keep writing. Sorry this chapter is late, I was out of town the past weekends and have had 4 hours of homework each night every night. Yuck. Anyways! Here is the third chapter!**

Zelda sat in the mid-morning sun, soaking in the warming rays. She was dreaming. Day dreaming of days gone past, when things were innocent, happy, and she didn't have a care in the world. She smiled at the thought of it all, sadly though, all the same. She new she could only go forward, and forward she would trek even if it killed her. She knew what was at stake, her country, her home, the lives of her people. She did admit that she felt somewhat lost and helpless, a bit unguided. This brought her mood down, despite the endorphins from her exercise.

On the train of thought of what was at stake, her mind travelled to the war itself, the countries and where they lay. She thought of the odds, in their favor, but perhaps outdone in skill, possibly. She knew Ariat was fueled on will power and the determination of a thousand ages, yet Hyrule she felt, advanced them with determination of a hundred thousand ages, and she beckoned her mind to counteract her thoughts, become pessimistic and take down her confidence in her people. Her own darker self fighting for her to despair, for her to sit to sulk to dream of days gone past; forever, locked, in the unforgiving claws of the past, never to resurface or reenact themselves, yet ever there, haunting and winning over with their malicious influence. Perhaps she thought, the future, after the black war that will pursue, she will find some peace, and she hoped the same for all the people, Araitian and Hylian alike, for they all were one people in a time passed, and maybe in the time ahead, however unlikely the odds.

Looking up and squinting into the sun cloaked day, she decided she had to move, to hunt for what she needed, and get answers. She had to find about the heir of Ariat. She made a mental list of the information she had already collected from Lord Rizohn.

King Derek- Died shortly after meeting Dresden

Queen Grace- Died in childbirth after multiple odd events.

The Heir- Possibly dead, possibly alive.

Dresden- Abomination of nature possessed with a freakish desire for power.

Simple enough. She thought. Stretching her legs, she pulled herself from the cobblestone ground, popping her shoulders as she sighed and let her breath out. Walking back into the castle, in its cool protection, she literally ran into Veronica as she rounded the blind corner.

"Ah! Princess!" Veronica said, curtseying as she backed from the princess and the almost ugly situation that would have ensued. "I was just looking for you."

"Pleasantly, Lady Veronica!" Zelda formally began. "You must excuse my dress, for I have just finished training, and was currently on my way to refresh myself."

"Well freshen you should!" Veronica started; Zelda could hear a hidden excitement in her voice. "It is the night of the masquerade, is it not? I came to let your Majesty know, so you would not be caught unawares."

"Most appreciated Lady Veronica," Zelda paused, "Is it really the time for the masquerade again? Where has the time gone?"

"I feel the same your Majesty. But try to keep this night slow, yet, enjoyable as possible, for I fear this will be one of the last nights in a long time that you will hear laughter and merriment of many." Veronica said, disposition saddening little, but the smile still upon her face.

"Well said, if it is so, I must see to that I am prepared, nay?" Zelda said, preparing herself to leave. Before she could start walking away, Veronica caught her halfway through her turn in the other direction with her voice.

"My Princess Zelda, before the Masquerade this eve, I wish to speak with you. In private. Is there a time that suits her Ladyship best?" Veronica asked innocently.

"I am quite certain there will be some odd ended hour that we may speak before the eve's festivities. I will send a maid to fetch thee, and bring you to speak in private. I expect slightly after the hour of four and before five." Zelda said, smiling at Veronica, curious as to what she had to say.

"That is quite considerate my Lady, I shall see you in the good-den. Until then, may the wind be at your back and the road ease in your path and the sun shine upon you good fortune and happy times." Veronica said as she curtsied.

"And may the rain not let its tears and sorrow tangle your path." Zelda gave farewell, turning once again to the open hallway, heading to her chambers.

Zelda's mind was silent for once in a very long time as she passed servants preparing for the night's festivities. Silently, she observed everything around her; the tall windows with the rays of the mid-morning sun splashing the white and gray marbled floors, reflecting onto the stone walls, clean and carved. She studied the array of blue and black flowers, splashed with pure white roses here and there, supposedly representing the sky minutes after the sun had set; blues fading into blacks, and the stars starting to wake, spreading their light upon the dreaming surface.

As she passed the main throne room, she looked inside as a servant rushed through, opening the doors as she went, carrying cleaning supplies that suggested to Zelda that even the floors had been cleaned for the evening ahead. The once essentially bare hallway walls were now vibrant and alive with the royal Hylian Code of Arms. The lengthy banners were trimmed with gold thread, the royal blues made with the finest dyes from the Gerudo, the reds as vibrant as those of the tribe itself, and the yellow brighter and even more intense than the sun upon the endless sands, scorched in the day's heat. Though the fabric was dyed with Gerudo brews, the cloth itself was made of the hands of the forest dwellers, the softest, lightest, and most valued cloth of its time.

She turned the corner between the east and west wings, departing to the right (west) for her own chambers. Here, she saw pedestals made by the Goron and Kakariko dwellers alike. The hand, wrought iron legs curling in swift and smooth designs, almost showing the Hylian spirit, while the polished stone mined from within Death Mountain itself, shone like the fabled Goron ruby, the granite with red streaks of garnet intertwined with the black and gray speckled stone. The edges of the great stone was hand carved with such delicacy, that one would never believe that a Goron was capable of such a gentle hand despite their size and strength. Upon these tables sat gifts from the Zoran tribes. Vases made from glass; blues, greens, purples, oranges, yellows, and pinks swirled in excelled craftsmanship, literally showing the majestic flow of the water as you sit underneath the break, looking up to the sky as the sun bounds off of the surface of the water.

These keepsakes were only brought out during gatherings such as the ball that is to take place tonight. If there were no visitors, the treasures were stored away, safely under lock and key, guarded and protected so that no one would steal the gifts of the various tribes.

She continued on until she could see her door, but at her door stood Impa, leaning against it, arms crossed and staring at her with a sour expression upon her face. Zelda slowed as she thought, "oh shit. What did I do?" Zelda warily approached the calm looking but secretly-boiling-on-the-inside Impa.

"Yes…?" Zelda asked.

"Inside." Impa said as she motioned to the door, opening it and holding it for the tense princess to walk in. Impa shut the door silently behind them, and turned to face the princess. She folded her arms and sat her weight on one hip, glowering at the wary princess. Silence ensued for some time more.

"Whatever it is you have to say, say it, for this silence that you are putting upon this situation is not doing us well." Zelda pleaded, arms rushing down to her sides, her voice desperate and more than willing to get whatever was coming at her.

"You know why I'm here." Impa's monotone voice replied.

"_Es tut mir Leid (Sorry)_, Impa! I am afraid that is not so, I really don't have the slightest inkling as to what pertains to this situation." Zelda replied, anger heating up in her like the innards of Death Mountain.

"Hold your tongue. _Nun, entschuldigen Sie mich Prinzessin, aber erinnerst du dich nicht das Gespräch mit Herrn _Rizohn_? Ich tue!_ (Well, excuse me Princess, but do you not remember your conversation with Lord Rizohn? I do!) " Impa sharply whispered to Zelda.

_"Was darüber? (What about it?)"_ Zelda asked. Transitioning out of the Araitian language.

"You must not speak with him my dear, we know not who we can trust in these times! That man has many dark secrets. Remember that letter? Think, Princess! That letter was in Araitian hands, and not just in the country, but also INSIDE the palace itself! Watch where you tread and watch that tongue of yours! You let it fly without thinking of consequence! I much rather you talk to Veronica, that or Ethan. Those are the only two that are trustworthy." Impa finished, all her hot air spent.

"Yes, Impa, I understand." Zelda replied meekly, scolding herself for being so rash and naive.

"Very well, now you must get ready, the masquerade is in a few hours time. I have made sure that the maids have prepared a bath for you. Now go, and have a made call me if you have need of me." Impa bowed as she turned to leave.

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda said, leaving the conversation to be closed by the silence. Zelda sat for a minute more, contemplating the severity of her stupidity and rash actions. Trying to switch herself to a happier subject, she went to her bathroom, the marble floors shining and spotless, the large tub the same, filled with steaming water, steadily cooling since its temporary placement some time ago. The room held countless colorful bottles, of all shapes and sizes, spread on the windowsills. They were placed to catch the light from the windows and give color to the generally neutral room. Yet, with the curtains let down, the filtered and dampened light still sent faint pools of water onto the marbled room.

Zelda literally peeled her exercise clothes off her body before stepping into the warm bath. She let it seep into her muscles, soothing the oncoming aches and pains, as well as getting rid of her not-so-nice-smelling sweat. She smiled at the thought. 'How many other princesses in the world have sweat like me by actually exercising, not by wearing heavy and many garments? Not many I suspect.' Deciding she had been sitting long enough, she reached for perfumed oil, one of her favorites and also one of the best. It was Gerudo oils mixed with Araitian perfumes. 'It is true craftsmanship', she thought, 'to be able to capture the smell of the forests, but also of the wild roses presiding there, to give a feminine, yet strong scent. Residing in the water for naught a few minutes after being fully cleaned, Zelda grabbed one of the numerous towels waiting for her. Hating the feeling her long wet hair, she dried it. Smiling as she did so, for Impa despised when she used her magic to complete simple tasks like that. 'What she doesn't know won't kill her.'

She dressed into her ball gown slip, walking into her main room glancing at the clock upon the wall; '3:15.' She happily thanked the maid who had brought her lunch out at the training grounds in her head, for she knew now that she would have to wait until the dinner tonight to eat again. The time was also pressing close to the hour of four, and that was when she needed to speak with Veronica. Ringing for her maids, she thought what kind of dress her father would surprise her with this year. Every year it was tradition for him to buy her a new ball gown, and of course he had Impa's help in the matter, but it still meant a great amount to the motherless heir to the throne.

Zelda rolled every idea over inside her head, and stopped when she heard the rush of tissue paper and the footsteps of the maids in the hallway, soon followed by the knock upon the wooden doors.

"Please, come inside!" The princess exclaimed, her excitement pitching in a single second to three times higher than it had been naught a moment ago. The maids rushed into the room, smiles and giggles as they carried the boxes with the personally tailored dress and its pieces resting inside the tissue paper.

"Princess!" Helena said as she and the other maids bowed to Zelda. Helena, Zelda's Lady in Waiting and one of her personal friends approached the young monarch, reaching to hold the princess' hand to bring her to the array of boxes. Giggling and smiling, the other three maids backed away, as the two approached. Zelda and Helena stopped in front of the multiple boxes, staring and admiring the painted designs upon them, before one of the maids spoke up.

"My princess! Go ahead and open it!" Not waiting for a second more, Zelda gingerly reached for the box containing the main bodice of the dress. Lifting the lid, the maids and Helena peered around her shoulder, watching to see what the princess will be wearing. With the lid off, the princess pulled aside the tissue paper, uncovering what was underneath. Lifting the garment out of the box, each woman gasped at the sheer beauty of the gown. The deep blue, like that in the sky naught ten minutes after the sun had set, that same rich blue that led the night with the stars newly awakening. To portray the stars, a fabric, Zelda nor the maids knew what exactly it was, but they all expected it to be from the Zora's, for it glistened like the moon and the stars across the rippling water.

They all stared in wonder at the sight of it, eyes wide and mouths agape as seconds passed, but they did not notice.

"Well," one maid broke the silence, "Let us get you into it, then we can see how truly beautiful it is!" In that one second, the excitement and the noise came back, as well as the laughter of the mystery and secrecy of the dress no one but they, the king, and Impa had seen thus far. Opening other boxes, the maids and Helena set out everything upon the bed spread, so they would not miss anything for the process took hours.

Zelda stoop upon the small pedestal in the changing room looking in all the mirrors thinking to herself how different she will look in an hours time when she was wearing the full gown, and not just a slip. Helena came into the room with another maid, carrying the corset that she was to wear underneath the expensive fabrics.

Zelda tried her best not to be pulled and swayed as the corset was pulled into its place. Only a few days each year did she have to wear a corset of this kind. It was tighter and more oppressive than the everyday ones that she would put on everyday. Helena and the maid, Serena, kept conversation with the princess, trying to keep her mind off of the extremely constricting corset. As they conversed with simple chatter of the latest rumors and happenings around in Hyrule, Zelda could hear the other two maids 'ooh-ing' and 'ahhh-ing' in the main chamber, preparing the rest of the dress pieces, make-up, and hair products.

"Done!" Helena said happily, standing back looking at Zelda with her hands on her hips, huffing out at the bit of effort as a stray piece of her mousy brown hair fell in front of her face.

"Goodness gracious," Zelda started trying to get used to the foreign feeling of the bodice," this has to be the tightest corset yet."

"But it definitely looks the best out of all of the corsets I have seen on any great Lady." Serena added, admiring the handiwork of the seamstress and her and Helena's handiness at getting the slim princess into it.

"Much appreciated, Serena." Zelda said looking at her reflection.

"My pleasure your Majesty." Serena said, exiting the room to bring in the next piece of the dress. Zelda looked again at the hourglass figure she now had, it gave her the appearance of a longer waist and bigger bust. She knew both were false, her legs being the dominant height structure of her body and being quite slim, was, 'Well,' she thought, 'much less 'prominent' than the other women of the court.'

Helena met Serena at the door as she brought in the back-lace kirtle. It was made of a non-shimmering material, soft and beautiful with its deep blue all the same. To add to the lace up back, ribbons laced themselves across the chest, accentuating her form even more than before, giving an even more false appearance than earlier. The thick blue material of the bodice of the kirtle only extended until slightly past her shoulders. From there, a gold lace connected a strip of tulle until another lace met it at the elbow, with the blue material continuing again until the lower arm with the lace and tulle again. The tulle went to the middle of the forearm before becoming the blue material again for about another inch, ending in the golden lace at her wrist, tightly wrapped around the small and pale appendage.

The shinning material on the blue skirt was used to cover the hook and eyes, making the dress seem completely seamless. With the skirt in place, the only thing left was the mask. That the mask was made of the finest Hylian porcelain was easily ascertained by the lightweight and smooth surface. Upon that same smooth surface, the finest paints graced it, the same blue as the dress. To accent it, gold paint and sapphires were placed masterfully upon it to show her status. The mask was made to only cover from the bridge of the nose to the beginning of each ear, and the crown of the head before the hairline. The same golden lace was attached to hold it in place and be tied around her head.

"What is the time?" Zelda asked.

"It is shortly after the hour of four My Lady." Selena replied, fixing the laying position of the skirt.

"Could you be so kind as to fetch Lady Veronica and bring her to my quarters, please?"

**13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13**

**Special Thanks to Sbirney, KaijuKnight, and all those who listed the story as a favorite and followed! It means a lot and thank you to all who read as well!**

**Sorry 'bout the late update. High school is only three weeks more until I finally gain my freedom once again. I have also been out of town almost every weekend so I haven't been able to update. Expect two chapters to follow this one within the next two weeks because I'm trying to catch up! Thanks guys!**

**-Bean**

**3295 words**


	4. Black and Silver

**Thanks again to Sbriney and KaijuKnight for reviewing and again another thanks to all those who read and favorite and follow, etc. We're starting to pick up some momentum this chapter, so read and eat Canadian bacon. Which is just fancy sliced ham.**

**Umm. One I have no excuse. I WAS lazy, I know I know. But, if you would like it: Life happened. (Drivers Ed with homework, friend issues, a death, a boyfriend? What? Yeah idk either, umm. Swim team with shoulder injuries, sister home from college, haunted freaking house that I live in-its scary as potatoes- and sleep, lots of sleep and naps.)**

Zelda sat at her vanity as the maids began to braid her hair, waiting for Serena to bring Veronica to her quarters. Her inkling was that Veronica wished to speak about Ariat and the heir, but she felt that there was something else as well, the way Veronica played herself earlier today just seemed...well, off. Usually Zelda wouldn't let these things bother her for people usually came around and confronted their subjects, but for some reason Zelda just couldn't put her finger on why this one lingered in the back of her mind.

The lingering about to be answered, the door swung back open, revealing Veronica in her own masquerade garments, mask even in place, hiding most of her expressions underneath.

"My Lady." Veronica curtsied hands placed respectfully in front of her, folded and patient.

"It is quite wonderful to see you dressed up, Lady Veronica. As you said, the peace and happiness won't last long." Zelda began, staring at the woman's reflection in the mirror as Helena began to uniform her hair. Stoic faced, she waited for Veronica's response, delayed some seconds after, hesitant but barely noticeable.

"Peace…is what I wish to speak of, Your Highness." Veronica crafted, no emotions readable but a cold and staid face under an even colder black and silver mask.

"What of it, Lady Veronica?" Zelda asked intrigued with the disposition of her friend.

"I am sure you very well know, Your Highness." Her face would not change, and only more bite crept into her words.

"To an extent, My Lady, for as of recent, and far and wide in the past, multiple topics have strung themselves up as the lights in the Castle City during The Festival of Time. As to which specific you allude to I can easily narrow down a select and controversial list that may have your, and many a person's head lost to the guillotine." _Hah. Two can play at this game Veronica. _

"I can, and will wait, Your Highness." She coolly replied leaning against the bed, staring at the young monarch in front of her.

"As would be appreciated. On a much lighter topic, why the black and silver oh great lady of the land of sun and the mines?" Helena began to place the final pins to the mostly down 3-foot long head of hair the Princess kept.

"Interesting you should ask. Kakariko is always seen as a sunny, golden place to those who have not been in person to what really lays beneath. On the outside, Your Highness, we may seem akin to the festive likes and colors of the Gerudo with our numerous goldmines and hot springs, yet, no one dares to search beyond that rough and false surface. All fail to know what is really behind the gold and the color." She finished, still leaning against the bed, fierce and emotionless as before.

"Sweet Lady Veronica. I can sense bifidity in the interpretation of most and many foreigners on the subject of what Kakariko is, and your own. Being that you have personal and close-up experience, I can understand that as most; however in my own way for I have not seen the things you have seen, heard what you have heard, and tasted the tears of the past events such as you yourself have endured. Though not on any level near, I do have a stifled and choked understanding to your own situation and your livid disposition on the subject. Yet, you did not finish, My Lady. Why is it that you wear black and silver?" Zelda extenuated as Helena began to place the mask with the help of Selena to pin it in, as the other maids sensed the tension growing and growing, cleaning what was to be cleaned, and curtsying and sputtering a quick 'My Lady' before scurrying out the door to stay clear of the war zone.

"Black and silver. The two colors of which no one has associated with Kakariko, but if you had known our lives first hand and seen the lives of those below you, even in a blessed household things are no more _easily strapped to our backs_ than the _lowliest_ of this Castle City which surrounds us; however, only partially, for certain people, _some _more than others, have _a leeching knack and art at shielding out everything_ beyond their own walls, ceiling, and floors. So many are experts at shunning everything around them that is negative, they shun those who _scream_ for help and love, those who need it most, and those whom are ignored. In Kakariko, no matter what family and bloodline _you hail from_, Your Highness, in Kakariko_, everyone_ sees everything, and not a single person, from the top elder to the smallest child, is given any _partial awareness_ of what the world is around them. Your Highness." Still even-toned and staid, leaning against the bed Veronica ended her rant, as Helena and Selena left with a curtsey and a breeze, leaving silence to the two women.

Zelda began her rebound the second the door clicked shut.

"I will let that slide for I honor the friend I knew from yesterday. If you intend to offend me again I will have you regretting every foul word you have said to anyone. In truth, I can remove that tongue with a single_, simple_ command, and then you have no words, only the thoughts you must harbor inside for _every day_ of _every year_ that you breathe. Leave you with _mockery_ and _humiliation_ as even the "_lowliest_ of this Castle Town" give you partial damnation and ignorance. _My Lady_."

"I am sorry, My Lady, for my mistakes. I truly do repose my words I meant not to offend, I was out of place, please forgive me." Veronica scrambled, flustered by the even and cool way Zelda threatened her without any trace of hesitation or second thought. What she had meant to do swung around and hit her instead.

"You are forgiven, Lady Veronica. I apologize for my uncivil way of speaking as well, yet my warning does remain, lest you forget." Zelda finished.

"Understood, My Lady."

"What of peace, then?" Zelda asked as she put her own touches on her make-up, and adjusted the mask to fit more comfortably.

"The peace of the country, the peace of no war: I have a proposition, My Lady, if I may be so bold." Veronica asked, straightening herself into a diplomatic stance.

"Boldness did not overlook you, Lady Veronica. Please, enlighten me." Zelda asked as she stood to admire her dress in the full body mirror, Veronica following behind her.

"A preposition of an assassination." Veronica stated, causing Zelda to turn her head and almost gawk at the absurdity of the idea.

"An assassination? Of Dresden do you suggest? I must warn you that would be nearly impossible and of great cost to us, and even if we did manage to murder him"-

"Not Dresden." Veronica cut her off.

"Then of who do you speak?" Zelda said, turning around to hide her face. _Could she possibly be suggesting the heir?_

"Who do you think, Your Highness?" Veronica asked, moving her way a few feet to the left to lean against the doorframe.

"Truly I do not know. Someone of the council, a General, and surely you do not mean anyone of the Hylian monarchy." Zelda turned to stare at Veronica, giving her warning that her idea better not be the latter.

"Of course, not any of our own, Your Highness, and the other two would do us no good. I'm speaking of that damned little heir that Dresden is probably hiding and turning into a war machine." Veronica lashed.

"I feared you would say such a thing." Zelda began, placing her hands on the table and leaning on her locked arms. "Yet, how would you be able to convince the council and my father? The evidence is lacking for the existence of the heir, and the cost of being able to concoct such an excursion, not of just money and time, but most of all the safety of Hylian lives." Zelda stood again, facing Veronica, waiting for her response.

"Such things as the 'costs' of the excursion can and will be dealt with later. As for the part of convincing your father and the council, that is where you come in. And"-

"Before you go further, how do you plan to convince me?" Zelda asked, turning and walking to sit by the fireplace in the antechamber. "Sit, we have time."

"Thank you, My Lady." Sitting down and fixing the folds of her black and silver dress, Veronica began again. "If I assume correct, you know some validated information, that not even your father may know, and considering who you have as a guardian"-

"Assuming that I had access to some…'validated information,' specifically what field considering the heir?" Zelda interrupted, busied by the folds of her dress and straightening them so they would not crinkle.

"The information that would have sway with the council on whether or not to plan an assassination." Veronica stared Zelda down, waiting for her answer.

"How would this information sway the council?" Zelda asked flat-toned, annoyed with Veronica never getting to the subject.

"One, you are soon to be the Crown Princess and they will listen to you, who are of a higher status than I, and two, you have the proof that supports the existence of the Prince." Zelda let out a sigh as she contemplated everything.

"I will think upon it. I cannot decide at this moment, therefore, I will let you know at a later time. I need to sleep on this one." Veronica gave a small smile, she had the possibility of her idea being realized, and it was only in due time that the war would end.

"Understood, Your Highness. I will let you be, for the Masquerade is to start in an hour. I shall see you at the dinner then?" Veronica asked as both women stood up, one to leave and one to stay.

"Yes, I shall see you at the dinner. Farewell until then, Lady Veronica." Zelda said as the other woman began to walk out the door.

"Farewell, and forgive me, Your Highness." Veronica curtsied and turned down the hallway to her own quarters as Zelda shut the door behind her, and leaning on it, she let out a sigh.

A different silence penetrated Zelda this time. It was a fearful, dreadful silence. One drugged with despair and thought of things to come and things that will never be the same. The silence dragged itself across Zelda's heart, making her anxiety pitch, and her panic and despair of her country and Ariats' position. She felt the anticipation, the anger, and most of all the lust for blood of the millions of energies filtering through the air. Her eyes were open, and she knew then, that darkness did find…exactly what it was looking for.

Yet, do you know what it was looking for…?

**13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13**

**Sorry bout that guys, late late late, short short short. Next chapter will be the size of two. I hope. Sorry bout that, just wanted to get this one up before camp, and I wanted to stop it here to allow the little cat fight that went on sink in for ya, also so I can get a good cliffhanger and contemplative question J cause im devious like that. ANYways. Review, follow, fav. Love:**

**-Bean**

**2019 words**

-Anyone wanna be a beta reader? just pm me. :)


End file.
